One Kiss Is All It Takes
by KuHana
Summary: Botan stays up late waiting for Hiei to come home, and when he does, she is presently surprised.


Today was the day. He was finally coming home.

Botan couldn't help but be giddy. Today was the day Hiei was coming back from Makai, not for long, of course, she knew he had his responsibilities, but it would be nice to see him for at least a few hours. To feel his touch again, and the warmth radiating off his body- Botan giggled.

Maybe it was stupid, and some might even call her crazy for waiting for a guy who only shows up once in a blue moon, but in the end, it was her decision to be with Hiei. He might not be the ideal type of guy a girl should be with, but for Botan, he was more than enough.

Botan set the kettle on the stove, setting a cup with a tea packet off to the side. _Deep Plum._ A gift from Hiei from his last visit. She sighed, touching her red cheek. That was a happy day, and she spent it held up in her room with the deprived fire-demon, taking part in something called a 'marking ritual'.

"Oh my." Botan fanned herself, and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Was it suddenly hot in here?

...

Wait… it _was_ very hot…

 _Oh!_

Botan turned on her heel, watching as a dark figure slipped in through her open window. His blood red eyes and black hair, with the white starburst, where unmistakable.

"Hiei!"

Hiei nodded, putting his katana down against her sofa. "Did you wait long?"

Botan smiled, and pulled out an extra cup. "Nope, not at all." That was a fib, she particulate stayed up all night. "I was excited." An understatement. She was practically glowing.

Hiei let a ghost of a smile dust over his lips and sat down on her sofa. Botan took the spot next to him, setting their cups of warm, sweet-smelling tea on the coffee table.

A silence enveloped them. It stretched out, just like the steam from their cups.

"So… how long can you stay for?"

"Only one night."

"Oh…" Botan knew this, but it still stung a little. Not knowing what else to say, she reached out for her cup, but was stopped halfway by Hiei, who caught her wrist.

She looked up at him, and was met with guarded eyes.

"Does it bother you, my absence?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but the fire-demon cut her off.

"It's pointless to lie to me, woman."

Botan downed her kitty face, mewing. "Silly me."

"Woman," he warned, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Botan sheepishly looked away, her eyes settling on the window Hiei came through. "...your right," she said, fighting the urge to play with her hair. "I'm sorry."

She felt his grip grow a little rigid, but continued.

"And it… well sometimes it bothers me a tiny bit, but only if I think about it for to long. I know you have your obligations in Demon World so I can't complain- I don't want to complain or be a bother."

She paused to breath, trying to rid the redness from her cheeks and gather her now scattered thoughts.

Hiei let her, quietly waiting.

"I miss you a lot, and sometimes, it's hard to sleep, but all I have to do is remember our moments together and I'm good as new." She automatically touched her chest, fingering the tear gem under her clothes.

When he didn't look convinced, Botan patted his leg.

"I promise."

He didn't move.

"Hiei?"

He just kept staring at her.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Oh dear, maybe I should call Kurama and-"

Her words died away when the fire-demon leaned forward and captured her lips in a needy, warm kiss. His hand found a place on her hip while his other tangled itself in her hair, tugging on it.

One kiss.

It took only one kiss to convey all he wanted to Botan. All the want he felt when he was away, the need to touch her, the cold he felt waking up without her body next to his.

It was all a mesh of colors and emotions that took a few minutes to separate, but when she did, she smiled, hooking her arms around his middle.

"I guess you missed me to, huh?"

Hiei growled, pinching her hip, and if she tilted her head just so, she'd be able to see a faint redness crawl up his neck and settle on his ears.

Yup. Hiei may not come around to often, but that's okay, because when he did, he made Botan feel whole.


End file.
